In the dry shaver shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,060 there is provided on the face of the electric motor facing the drive shaft, in order to connect the electric motor to the swinging bridge, a connecting plate perpendicular to the drive shaft of the electric motor and supported at its free ends by the base part of the swinging bridge. The connecting plate has a U-shaped bulge on each side of the drive shaft of the electric motor, through which bulges screws pass into and through the base part of the swinging bridge, as a result of which the electric motor is secured to the base part of the swinging bridge in the manner of a clamped connection. Furthermore, the shaver head is secured to the basic unit by two locking catches each adjustable against the action of a spring. Such a dry shaver is relatively expensive as it has a relatively large number of individual components, as a result of which its assembly is also complicated and therefore relatively time-consuming.